Worst Enemies
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Two Schools. Two Basketball Teams. Two Dance Crews. Mix them together you got hell. Worst Enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Enemies**

**Wildcats****Knights**

**Troy Gabriella**

**Chad Taylor**

**Jason Zeke**

**Kelsi Martha  
Sharpay Ryan**

**Yes the Evans twins go to two different schools.**

**As well as being against each other in basketball their also against each other in a dance crews street dancing this is unknown to the school.**

**The Dance Crew the names at the top are the leaders of the crew.**

**Knights****Wildcats**

**Trey Troy**

**Taylor Sharpay**

**Martha Chad**

**Gabriella Kelsi**

**Ryan Jason**

**Derek Rebecca**

**Chapter 1**

"**You got the wildcats in the house" cheer East High cheer leaders**

"**KNIGHTS ARE NUMBER 1" shout the West high cheer leaders**

"**Tay why did I even come tonight?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because we Knights and were supporting our team besides everyone knows Johnny likes you" says Taylor**

"**But I don't like him" says Gabriella**

**The Wildcats win.**

"**You coming the after party?" asks Taylor**

"**No gotta go to a thing with my mum Sorry" says Gabriella**

**At home.**

"**NOWAY MUM" shouts Gabriella**

"**Gabriella you will put on your red dress and you will go to this event with me" demands her mother**

"**No way mum not if Bolton is going to be there" says Gabriella**

"**YOU ARE COMING AND THAT IS FINAL" shouts her mother and with that her mum leaves the room.**

**At the event.**

"**Troy hunny go hang out with Gabriella while I talk to her mother" says Mrs Bolton**

"**Yes mum" says Troy**

**Troy goes over and Gabriella's mum goes over to Troy's mum.**

"**BOLTON" sneers Gabriella**

"**MONTEZ" says Troy**

"**I can't believe I actually agreed to go to this" says Gabriella**

"**If I'd known you were coming I'd of flat out refused" says Troy**

"**I knew you were coming" says Gabriella**

"**Parents" they both grumble**

"**I can't actually believe you're here I though you'd be out celebrating" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah so did I but no my dad tells me my mum wants me home to go somewhere and here I am" says Troy**

"**Black tie tux and all" he adds**

"**You look nice" says Gabriella**

"**You look sexy" he responds  
"BOLTON" says Gabriella**

"**What" says Troy**

"**Where having a conversation we don't want to push it into a argument and show up are mothers do we" says Gabriella**

"**Nope" says Troy**

"**So your crew competing in the Slam Jam?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah yours?" asks Troy**

"**Yep" says Gabriella**

**There mothers come over.**

"**Nice to see you to getting on for a change" says Troy's mum**

"**Everyone would like to see the two of you dance" says Gabriella**

"**MUM have you been bragging?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes" says Gabriella's mum**

**Troy looks at his mum.**

"**So have I we're mothers and if are children are good at something then we have a right to brag" says his mum**

"**But this isn't my kind of dancing" says Troy**

"**Gabriella your not into the street dancing are you?" asks Troy's mother**

"**I'm afraid I am Mrs Bolton but I do love a good tango" says Gabriella**

"**And Troy knows how to tango as well" says Troy's mum.**

**Gabriella and Troy share a look that says let's just do it to please them.**

**They go and dance a tango (sorta like Mary and Joey in Another Cinderella Story same tango same song)**

**After the dance.**

"**We never speak of this again" says Troy**

"**That'll be easy because we don't speak to each other" says Gabriella**

"**We never speak of this to anyone" says Troy**

"**Deal" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 2**

"**Trey for the millionth time I've sprained my wrist there's no point me coming tonight" says Gabriella**

"**You can come and cheer us on and glare at Bolton" says Trey**

"**A chance to see Bolton again" thinks Gabriella "Wait what am I thinking" she thinks**

"**Fine I'll come" she says**

"**Picking up in 10" says Trey hanging up**

**At the dance club.**

**While the crew are doing there street dance performance.**

"**Montez" says Troy  
"Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**How come you're not dancing?" asks Troy**

"**Sprained my wrist" says Gabriella holding up her wrist.**

"**My mum wants us to enter a tango competition" whispers Troy**

"**That would look good on my resemay" says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at her.**

"**I want go to dance school" says Gabriella**

"**I do it if you do it that why both are reputations go down the drain" says Troy**

"**Live a little Bolton" smiles Gabriella "Count me in" she adds**

**Her crew finish their dance and come over.**

"**Bolton" snaps Trey**

"**Hi" says Troy**

"**Finishing the street dance performances let's party" shouts the DJ "First a nice slow song for you"**

**Ronan Keating When You Say Nothing At All comes on.**

**(Gunna to be Troyella's song in this story)**

"**I'm going to find a chick to dance with" says Trey and walks off.**

"**Want to dance Gabby?" asks Trey**

**The crew look at her.**

"**I'd love to" says Gabriella taking Troy's hand**

**He leads her onto the dance floor. Troy pulls her close to him and she rests her head on his shoulder.**

"**I'll phone you with the details tomorrow" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**1 hour later**

"**Next up were going Tango" shouts the DJ**

**Troy and Gabriella's eyes meet across the room.**

**Trey sees were she is looking and puts a hand on her arm.  
"Don't even think about it" he says**

"**Think about what?" asks Gabriella innocently**

"**Don't be all innocent with me Gabs I saw you with Bolton before you don't Tango anywhere" says Trey**

"**I do" says Gabriella**

"**Well your dancing with him anyway where going now and I'm your transport" says Trey**

"**I can get her home" says Troy**

"**I won't trust her with you even if my life depended on it" says Trey**

**Gabriella feels her phone vibrate and she pulls it and looks at the caller ID.**

"**Why is Troy's mum calling me" she thinks**

**She looks at Troy and answers.**

"**Hello" she says**

"**Gabby I'm so glad you answered" says Lucille**

"**Lucille what's wrong?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm with your mother at hospital can you come?" asks Lucille**

"**Of course do you want Troy to come to?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Lucille and hangs up**

"**Troy can you drive me to the hospital please our mothers are there" says Gabriella**

"**Are they ok?" asks Troy**

"**I think your mum is she said she was there with my mum" says Gabriella trying to keep calm.**

"**Let's go" says Troy**

**They get to the hospital.**

"**Is my mum ok?" Gabriella asks Lucille**

"**She's stable she'll be fine" Lucille says**

"**What happened?" asks Gabriella**

"**She was in a car accident I was ok but your mum got the worst of it broken leg fraturce ribs she lost a lot of blood there keeping her in for a week" says Lucille "Meanwhile your staying with us" says Lucille**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**So where going now, getting your stuff from your house and going to our house" says Lucille**

"**Um mum don't you think Gabriella will want to see her mum" says Troy**

"**Yeah of course sorry Gabriella" says Lucille**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella**

"**Now she does look a little messed up and she's in a coma" says Lucille**

"**Troy can you come with?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

**They go in the room.**

**Gabriella bursts into tears. Troy wraps his arms around her.**

**Gabriella breaks Troy's hold and goes towards the bed.**

"**Mum" whispers Gabriella**

"**Mum I love you" she whispers**

**Troy tugs on Gabriella's arm.**

**They go home.**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 3**

**2 days later**

**At the dance club.**

"**Gabby not seen you in 2 days what's going Trey flipped last night that you weren't at rehearsals" says Taylor**

"**Yeah I'll explain to him" says Gabriella**

"**Watch were your going Bolton" snaps Trey**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**Troy wants to make peace and not war" says Gabriella**

"**I think it's all an act" says Taylor**

"**I don't" says Gabriella**

**As Gabriella walks over to Troy and Trey something at the bar catches her eye and she stops dead at Troy's side frozen staring at the sight that has her fixated.**

"**Trey I'm sorry to have to go mum in hospital long story" says Gabriella and runs out.**

**5 minutes later Troy comes out and finds Gabriella leaning against his car.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy**

"**I want to go home" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella what's going on?" asks Troy**

"**That was my dad at the bar kissing that blonde big boobed 20 year old" says Gabriella**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and Gabriella buries her head in his chest.**

"**Let's get you home" says Troy**

"**WAIT" shouts Trey who has just come out and absorbed that scene "What's going on?" he asks**

"**My mum is in a coma in hospital, my dad is having an affair and the Troy's parents are my godparents I'm staying with them there's nothing going on with me and Troy's he's just comforting me and now I'm going home" says Gabriella and gets in the car**

"**Don't touch her Bolton" says Trey**

"**You make it sound like I was feeling her up I'll touch her if she wants me to" says Troy**

"**Who's making it sound dirty now" sneers Trey**

"**I didn't mean it like that I meant if she's needs comforting I'll comfort her. Gabriella is not just lips tits and hips to me like other girls have been I care about her and I know she's an emotional wreck and vulnerable at the moment and I'm not going to mess around with her we're just friends besides we're Knights and Wildcats not a good mix remember" says Troy**

"**We've reached some common ground Gabby is like my sister" says Trey "Look after her" he adds**

"**I will" says Troy and gets in his car and drives off.**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 4**

**It's been two weeks since Gabriella's mum went into a coma and a week since Gabriella found out her dad was having an affair.**

"**Gabs you gunna join us tonight?" asks Trey**

"**I'm coming but I don't have the heart to dance" says Gabriella**

**2 hours later at the dance club Troy bumps into Trey.**

"**Have you seen Gabriella?" asks Troy**

"**No why?" asks Trey**

"**Her mum" says Troy**

"**Has she--" trails of Trey**

**Troy nods.**

**Trey and Troy searched every corner of the club and find her having it out with her dad at the bar.**

"**I don't understand how you could do this to us mum is in a coma and yet your having drinks with some chick" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns and sees Troy's face.**

"**Please don't tell me" says Gabriella  
"I'm sorry" says Troy**

**To the amazement of Troy's crew and Gabriella's crew. Gabriella throws herself into Troy's arms crying.**

"**Let's go" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella "Does your mum know?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah she just phoned me" says Troy**

**They leave.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 5**

**For the next couple of days Gabriella is a mopping mood.**

"**Gabs I know your mum has died but you need to get out of the house" says Troy**

"**I have no reason to go to school at the moment I have no one to support me there" says Gabriella**

"**Your going to East High your living with us" says Troy "Unless your dad wants custody off you" he adds**

"**I don't want to be anywhere near that man" says Gabriella**

"**So get ready for your first day at East High" says Troy**

"**WAIT WHAT EAST HIGH NO WAY" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy  
"I think I prefer to stay at West High" snaps Gabriella**

"**You can't catchment area" says Troy**

"**Then I want to go home and stay there on my own" says Gabriella**

"**Don't be stupid" says Troy**

"**I'm not being" snaps Gabriella**

"**Yeah you are. You can't live on your own Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and starts to walk off.**

"**Where are you going?" asks Troy**

"**Away from you" snaps Gabriella**

**Troy gets up quietly and tip toes after her and grabs her by the waist, she turns to snap at him and he crashes her lips down on hers.**

"**While work something out" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 6**

**At Knights school.**

"**Gabriella how are you?" asks Trey slinging an arm around Gabriella.**

"**Fine get off me" snaps Gabriella**

"**Whoa what's up?" asks Trey**

"**I'm not in the mood to be here at the moment" says Gabriella**

"**Cuz of your mum" says Trey**

"**Yeah plus me having to go to East High" says Gabriella**

"**What" says Trey**

"**Troy's parents are my god parents my dad doesn't want me and I have to live with them and I'm out of the catchment area for West High" says Gabriella**

"**I live on the same street as Troy it's spilt down the middle right at Troy's house" says Trey**

"**And his house is on the East High side and yours is West High" says Gabriella  
"It'll work out" says Trey**

"**I hope so cuz I really want to stay here" says Gabriella**

"**Though my I ask why you are wearing Troy's top?" asks Trey**

"**I didn't put a jacket on this morning and when Troy dropped me at the gate I realized I was cold so he gave me his jacket" says Gabriella**

"**Fair dos" says Trey**

"**You a traitor now?" asks Taylor**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Wildcat jumper plus spending Troy Bolton you don't you class that as betrayal?" asks Taylor**

"**My mum is dead the Bolton's are my god parents" says Gabriella and walks off.**

"**Didn't see that coming" says Taylor**

"**Guys she needs our support at the moment" says Trey**

"**Hello" says Troy**

"**Troy I need you" says Gabriella**

"**Where are you?" asks Troy**

"**Front of West High walking home I can't deal being here" says Gabriella**

"**Go home then mum is in she will understand" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Gabriella**

"**Yes you will" says Troy**

"**Stop flirting wildcat" says Gabriella and hangs up.**

"**Gabriella what are you doing here?" asks Lucille**

"**Couldn't take it" says Gabriella**

**Lucille hands her a tub of ice cream and a spoon.**

"**Go watch movies in Troy's room" she says**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella and heads upstairs**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 7**

**Troy gets back form school and goes straight to his room knowing that is where Gabby will be.**

**He goes in drops his bag and then looks at Gabriella who is on his bed watching a film totally absorbed. He sneaks up on her and grabs her by the waist causing her to shriek.**

"**TROY NOT FUNNY" says Gabriella her hands clutching at her chest in fright.**

**Troy is just laughing.**

"**Not funny" says Gabriella returning to the film Troy sits down behind her putting her onto his lap and takes the ice cream and spoon of her and starts feeding her. The ice cream is soon finished and so is the film.**

"**TROY GABBY DINNER" shouts Lucille**

"**I'm kina full" says Gabriella**

"**After eating one carton of ice cream all day?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**They go downstairs.**

**In the middle of night. Troy wakes and hears someone in the bathroom reacting assuming it's Gabriella from eating to much he goes to check but finds his mum.**

"**Mum are you ok?" ask Troy**

"**Yeah fine Troy just normal pregnancy sickness" says his mum**

"**You're pregnant" says Troy shocked**

"**Sorry you had to find out this way but yeah I am 4 months it's a girl we're gunna name her Marie" says Lucille**

"**I'll tell Gabriella" says Troy**

**Troy goes to Gabriella's room and wakes her up.**

"**Troy Bolton it's 2 am" says Gabriella annoyed**

"**Mum's pregnant" says Gabriella**

"**You ok?" asks Gabriella sitting up and hugging him.**

"**Yeah I think I am I mean she's 39 Gabriella what if------" Troy is interrupted**

"**Don't think about the what if think of how you are going to be a big brother" says Troy**

"**To an amazing little girl named Marie" says Troy**

**Gabriella's eyes fill with tears and Troy hugs her.**

"**Gabriella" say Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Will you um be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**But we're enemies" says Gabriella**

"**We're not our schools our crews but not me and you it'll have to be a secret but I really like you" says Troy**

"**Yes I will I'll be your girlfriend" answers Gabriella**

**They kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms.**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just read chapter 1 of ****Worst Enemies**** on FanFic just to jog my memory on what happened and notice that who's a Knight and who's a Wildcat is a but messed up so I thought I would clarify that with a clear list.**

**Wildcats**

**Troy**

**Chad**

**Jason**

**Kelsi  
Sharpay**

**Knights**

**Gabriella**

**Taylor**

**Zeke**

**Martha**

**Ryan**

**Yes the Evans twins go to two different schools.**

**As well as being against each other in basketball their also against each other in a dance crews street dancing this is unknown to the school.**

**The Dance Crew the names at the top are the leaders of the crew.**

**Knights**

**Trey**

**Taylor **

**Martha**

**Gabriella**

**Ryan**

**Derek**

**Wildcats**

**Troy**

**Sharpay**

**Chad**

**Kelsi**

**Jason**

**Rebecca**


	9. Chapter 9

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 8**

"**I'll never hurt you, I'll never cheat" says Troy.**

"**Hmmm" says Gabriella.**

"**What does that mean?" asks Troy.**

"**You have a reputation" says Gabriella "For breaking girl's hearts" she adds.**

"**I'll try and not break yours I promise" says Troy.**

"**I'll hold you to that" says Gabriella.**

"**You do" says Troy wrapping his arms around her.**

**Gabriella snuggles against his chest.**

**2 months later.**

"**Happy Easter Gabs" says Troy**

"**Come still on you can't be mad at me" says Troy**

"**Troy you were partially sleeping with her" says Gabriella**

"**I was drunk" says Troy**

"**That's no excuse I'm meant to be your girlfriend you can't just go cheating on me" says Gabriella giving him a big crème egg.**

"**Thank you and I'm sorry" says Troy**

"**But your not because you keep doing it and I keep forgiving you, you said you would never hurt me or cheat but you did and I have had enough Troy" says Gabriella**

"**What are you saying?" asks Troy**

"**I'm though with you we're though" says Gabriella**

"**Can I keep the Easter egg?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella takes the Easter egg off him and smashes it over his head and walks into her room.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Worst Enemies**

**Chapter 9**

"**Stop staring at Bolton" says Trey**

**Gabriella keeps staring at Troy across the club.**

"**I don't even know why I am sitting with you I got to East High tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**So you're a West High Knight at heart and a East High Wildcat cuz of were you live" says Trey**

**Gabriella walks off and Troy goes over to her and puts a hand on her arm she shrugs it off.**

"**Brie you can't still be mad at me" says Troy**

"**I don't think I am it's just that you hurt me you promised you wouldn't and you did" says Gabriella**

"**So you forgive me" says Troy**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

"**What about us?" ask Troy**

"**I want to get back together" says Gabriella**

"**And now were same school/crew no secrets" says Troy**

"**I want to keep it a secret" says Gabriella**

"**Ok so we're on next then so you remember the routie?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**AND NOW THE EAST HIGH WILDCATS" shouts the DJ**

"**Troy I'm not sure about this maybe next week when I'm officially a wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Come on Gabriella you'll be fine" says Troy**

**Gabriella is hesitant.**

"**Nervous?" asks Sharpay**

"**Little" says Gabriella  
"You have no need" says Troy**

**They go on the floor and do there dance.**

**The Knights don't look happy.**

**Off the floor.**

"**Gabby what was that about?" asks Trey**

"**I'm a wildcat now see you at Slam Jam" says Gabriella walking over to Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Worst Enemies**

**check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**It the Slam Jam there is 2 hours until the Jam and the groups are doing there final preparations.**

**2 hours later.**

**The contest is underway and the wildcats and west high knights are yet to perform.**

"**NOW LAST YEAR'S CHAMPIONS THE WEST HIGH KNIGHTS" shouts the DJ**

**They do there dance.**

**A few other groups perform and then…..**

"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE WILDCATS TO CLOSE US OUT" shouts the DJ**

**The wildcats start there dance and in the middle of the dance Gabriella does a solo dance consisting of flips and spins that has everyone cheering. The dance ends with the girls spinning out from there partners then back into there partners and the boys dip the girls backwards and the dance is finished.**

"**You were great Brie" says Troy**

"**So were you" says Gabriella**

"**You think you can win with that Bolton as soon as you loose Gabby is going to be straight back in my arms" says Trey**

"**Oh really" says Troy**

"**Trey I have never been in your arms I've been in Troy's arms for 6 months" says Gabriella**

"**You mean you too are together" says Trey**

"**Yes we are so get lost" says Gabriella**

**The West High Knights walk off.**

"**AND NOW THE WINNERS OF THE 2010 SLAM JAM ARE THE WILDCATS" shouts the DJ**

"**See told you we wouldn't loose" says Troy**

"**Yeah ok see you some time" says Trey**

**The West High Knights leave.**

"**I love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

**THE END**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
